


Singer Boy

by ddfelipi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Music, Riren Week, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Se vendo todas as noites dominando o palco de Auckland Town Hall em um concurso, Eren fica decepcionado ao receber uma resposta negativa apenas porque já era um funcionário do local.Se forçando a jogar o seu sonho para fundo do baú, ele se deixa levar pela magia da música uma última vez enquanto limpava o palco da apresentação, cantando e dançando conforme a sua alma.Mal sabe Eren que essa foi a melhor decisão da sua vida.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	Singer Boy

You know you stopped me dead when I was passing by

And now I beg to see you dance just one more time

– Dance Monkey

Singer Boy 

Novamente os olhos verdes se viram em uma linha estreita e embaçada pelas lágrimas que insistiam em aparecer em horas como aquela. Ele mal via as letras curvilíneas, postas num papel branco de carta, que diziam – mais uma vez – que ele não havia tido aprovação da Câmara Municipal.

Estava esperançoso dessa vez, com o notebook aberto em várias letras de músicas que pensava em cantar na pequena seleção do grande Auckland Town Hall.

Mas ali, naquelas palavras duras e frias de uma pessoa que tinha um coração de gelo, estava escrito um claro e bem grande: os funcionários não são permitidos. 

Eren simplesmente amassou a folha e jogou com toda a sua força na janela entreaberta do apartamento, lágrimas descendo com força e molhando a mesa de ébano escuro. 

E você pode até pensar que haveria outras oportunidades dele mostrar o grandioso talento que sua garganta possuía, mas a resposta já estava dada há vários anos. 

Todo e qualquer programa que poderia engrandecer a sua capacidade, o tinha que levar pra longe da família, e ter de deixar uma mãe e uma irmã não estava nos seus planos. 

O grande Auckland Town Hall era o prédio que habitava toda a democracia da cidade de Auckland. Pra ser mais preciso, a câmara municipal, mas que dividia um espaço para concerto musicais e eventualmente um pequeno programa de novos talentos, todos anos, que dava a chance de algumas pessoas gravarem músicas ou ir para o estúdio de Hollywood. 

Mas a questão de Eren era outra: ele era um funcionário da Câmara Municipal e como está no começo, os mesmos são proibidos pelo motivo de estar por trás de todo preparatório. 

Ele realmente estava convicto que dessa vez Erwin teria um pingo de pena, lhe dando uma folga pelo menos no dia da apresentação. Ele realmente pensava em se virar, se pudesse, pelo menos pra participar por um dia. 

Entretanto, o único amor que aquele loiro sentia, provavelmente, era pela suas próprias sobrancelhas. O pensamento o fez sorrir triste em meio ao choro silencioso, aquela sobrancelha tinha qualquer coisa de sobrenatural, não era possível.

Ele olhou para a música no seu computador, sentindo a ardência no nariz dar um incômodo. 

Broken Bones começou a tocar baixinho na sua cabeça, e ele realmente se viu diante ao grande palco e pessoas o vendo dominar com talento.

Ele queria tanto esfregar na cara daquela bancada o quanto ele era talentoso.

Eren fechou os olhos, ouvindo claramente cada acorde do violão que tinha na música, mesmo que não tocasse nada. 

Ele podia sentir e, pouco a pouco, os sussurros foram ficando presentes no cômodo da cozinha. 

The devil's going to make me a free man

The devil's going to set me free

Os seus dedos automaticamente começaram a dar pequenos estalos, como as palmas sincronizadas da música e sorrindo de lado, ele avançou:

I've been down, deep texas, Mississippi state

Hoping things might go my way

For every hard earned dollar I make

There stands a white man just to take it away

Some might say I talk loud, see if I care

Unlike them, don't walk away from my fear

I've busted bones, broken stones, looked the devil in the eye

I hope he's going to break these chains

Eren abriu olhou os olhos novamente, olhando para janela que dava para o porto cheio de barcos e um mar neozelandês completamente azul, o moreno contemplou o alaranjado do pôr do sol e sentiu-se livre. 

The devil's going to make me a free man

The devil's going to set me free

— Ei, Eren! — um grito vindo da sua janela, chamou sua atenção e ele se levantou da cadeira estofada com almofadas cinzas e se debruçou no parapeito, observando a pequena rua de paralelepípedos com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Uma cabeleira loira e olhos azuis profundos foi o que ele encontrou como diferença nos pequenos retângulos da rua. 

— Que raiva toda é essa? — Armin o perguntou, olhos questionadores. 

E de início, Eren não entendeu o que seu amigo falava até que seus olhos pousaram no papel amassado na mão pequena de Armin. Eren suspirou e deu um sorriso triste. 

— Funcionários não são permitidos. — ele repetiu de forma desanimadora e encolheu os ombros.

— Mais uma vez? 

— Pois é… 

Armin suspirou e também encolheu os ombros. 

— Paciência… — murmurou ele

Eren apertou os lábios em uma linha fina, tentando fazer com que a ardência que voltava aos seus olhos passasse. 

Ele levou alguns segundos até se recompor. 

— Bem… de qualquer forma — ele começou — quer entrar? 

Armin deu um pequeno sorrisinho, sabendo muito bem que aquele era o típico orgulho Jaeger que se recusava a deixar transparecer qualquer sentimento negativo. E já que não podia fazer nada pra mudar isso, pelo menos não deixar o amigo numa aura triste, ele podia.

A verdade era que estava apenas passando para ir num mercadinho comprar algumas coisinhas pra uma sopa, quando sentiu uma bolinha quicando na sua cabeça. 

Um time perfeito. 

— É claro! — o loiro respondeu com um sorriso, viu que Eren saia da janela e escutou o típico som que o portão da casa fazia quando o moreno apertava para destravar o cadeado.

Pode até parecer exagero, mas aquela segurança era apenas para a irmã pequena não sair na rua sem supervisão, porque aquela cidade era tão calma, que se deixasse a casa aberta por dias, nada aconteceria. 

O loiro subiu as escadas, ouvindo um latido e a respiração ofegante de um cachorrinho que estaria pronto pra brincar. 

Titã, um poodle branco esperava no fim da escada e a única coisa que impedia o pequenino ir encontro de Armin era um pequeno portão branco. 

— Oi, coisinha mais linda! — Armin brincou com ele, levando uma mão até o pelo macio e a outra na tranca do portãozinho. 

Levando o cachorro ao colo, Armin adentrou a casa fazendo um carinho gostoso. 

— Tá de folga? — foi a primeira coisa que perguntou quando entrou na cozinha e viu Eren fazendo alguma coisa no notebook.

— Aham. 

Armin franziu o cenho. E lá vamos ter essa conversa de novo.

— E ao invés de sair e fazer alguma coisa, você está enfiado no notebook o dia todo? — Armin perguntou, deixando titã no chão de taquinhos de madeira e arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. 

— Aham. 

Armin revirou os olhos. 

— E o que tem de tão importante pra fazer assim? 

— Tirando todos os cursinhos, trabalho extras que eles me jogam nas costas e compras que preciso fazer pra casa… hum, não tenho nada.

— Debochado. 

— Sincero. — Eren retrucou — você sabe que nunca tenho tempo livre e amanhã começam os preparativos para o concerto, e você sabe muito bem quem fica a cargo de ajudar as faxineiras. Eu. Como é que saio pra fazer alguma coisa sabendo que vou voltar quebrado amanhã? 

— Acho que você precisa parar de se cobrar tanto.

— Não tô me cobrando, tô fazendo o que posso pra ajudar a minha mãe e a Mika. — falou ele 

— E isso inclui trocar sua vida de jovem por um vida de adulto que você poderia muito bem ter só depois dos trinta e cinco? Pelo amor de deus, você é um jovem de vinte e três anos! 

Eren suspirou e se encostou na cadeira, fechando os olhos com forças. 

— Veio pra me dar sermão?

— Na verdade eu nem estava vindo aqui, estava só passando na rua. Mas isso não importa, estou apenas preocupado. — Armin argumentou. 

Eren abriu os olhos e se deparou com o azul dos olhos do melhor amigo. 

— Eu sei… eu só… — ele suspirou, e como se estivesse entendendo toda a conversa, Titã pulou no colo do dono e se ajeitou, ficando deitadinho em uma forma de carinho. — ando me sentindo desanimado e essa reprovação me deixou ainda mais pra baixo. Acho que a minha vida se resume só a trabalhar como secretário, fazer cursinho e limpar cocô do Titã.

Armin riu. 

— É claro que não. — Ele puxou uma cadeira pra si e se sentou, ficando de frente para os olhos esmeraldinos. 

— Mas e você, como tá? 

— A faculdade anda me sugando. Não sei como você consegue trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo. 

— Não dá pra comparar uma faculdade com cursos profissionalizantes. — Eren rebateu. 

— Mas ainda assim precisa estudar. 

Eren ponderou. 

— Se reconheça mais, homem. — ambos riram e Armin desviou os olhos para a tela do computador — seu amor por KALEO não muda nada, não é? 

— Foi amor à primeira vista. 

— Tem que ter coragem pra cantar Broken Bones naquele lugar. É basicamente o foco de homens brancos roubando dinheiro. 

A gargalhada dos dois soaram alto. 

A verdade era que bastava duas palavras trocadas com seu melhor amigo para que seu humor melhorasse, e dessa vez não era diferente. 

Ambos ficaram até tarde, conversando sobre coisas aleatórias e engraçadas – essas por parte de Armin –, para que Eren não ficasse mal com a recusa de Erwin.

\------

A primeira coisa que Eren fez ao abrir a porta do escritório foi praguejar mil xingamentos para a pilha de documentos que estava em cima da sua mesa. Coisa que ele não se lembrava de ter deixado um dia atrás quando saiu e passou o dia de folga.

— Inferno... — ele andou os poucos metros e deu a volta na mesa, lendo a primeira folha. 

"Ficha cadastral dos candidatos", era o que estava escrito e Eren não podia estar mais puto com aquilo. Uma coisa era recusar pela quarta vez a sua inscrição, mas aquilo era debochar muito da sua cara. 

Eren teve que respirar pesadamente várias vezes pra não sair por aquela porta, segurando a pilha de papéis na mão e jogar da cara do sobrancelhudo. 

Largando a mochila em cima da mesa, ele tentou não dar muita bola para aquilo, sabendo muito bem que Erwin havia feito de propósito. Com um suspiro desgostoso ele abriu a mochila, tirando o notebook e arrumou algumas coisas antes de se sentar na cadeira e se conectar no sistema da Câmara. 

Ele podia jurar que Deus tinha tirado aquele dia pra atormentar ele, porque não deu mais de uma hora que estava tentando organizar toda aquela papelada e Erwin apareceu na sua porta, sorriso escárnio no rosto e a sentença que ele ouvia quase todos os anos. 

— Sasha e Connie estão precisando da sua ajuda com o palco. — começou ele — Deixe essa pilha de documentos e vá ajudá-los. 

— Não sou faxineiro. — Eren respondeu na lata, completamente cansado de ser feito de capacho. 

— Não é, mas ainda é o meu funcionário e segue as minhas ordens. — Erwin dessa vez abriu toda a porta e deixou o corpo robusto de mais de um e oitenta aparecer. — quero você lá em dez minutos. Tenho uma reunião importante com funcionários novos e não posso pedir pra outra pessoa, a não ser você. 

Eles se encaram por alguns segundos.

— Dez por cento de aumento. — se fosse pra fazer, então teria que ser nas condições dele. — ou te denuncio por abuso de autoridade. Estou dentro de um contrato como funcionário assistencial, não faxineiro. — ele começou — se quiser, vai ser assim. 

Se levantando da cadeira, ele abaixou a tampa do notebook, pegou a blusa que estava pendurada na cadeira e passou por Erwin, o encarando como se seus olhos pudessem fazer Erwin queimar. 

Era a primeira vez que batia de frente com um governador tão reconhecido. Mas aquilo já era demais, e além disso, os conselhos que Armin lhe deu fizeram efeito. 

Ele atravessou todo o hall de entrada, passando de um corredor ao outro e abriu as grandes portas de madeira trabalhada, encontrou Sasha em meio às cadeiras e Connie tentando fazer as cortinas vermelhas pararem no lugar.

Eren suspirou.

— Pra deixar as cortinas dispensar você tem que arrumar os sacos de areia lá atrás, Connie.

E no mesmo passo que eles escutaram sua voz soar pelo palco, Sasha e Connie quase gritaram de alegria ao ver Eren ali para ajudar eles. O moreno não sabia como funcionários de longa data ainda não sabiam como mexer com todas as coisas do palco.

— Você é um anjo! — Sasha gritou, erguendo as mãos para o céu, em um gesto exagerado.

Eren riu.

— Anjo na terra é demônio. — comentou ele, subindo as escadas que davam acesso à parte de cima e olhou para as cadeiras. Um sentimento amargo tomando conta da sua língua. — o que ainda falta pra fazer? — e essa foi a pergunta que ele se arrependeu tanto de fazer, porque logo choveram sentenças de mil coisas ainda faltando. 

Lógico que não precisaria fazer tudo em apenas um dia, porque demoraria pelo menos um mês e meio para começar o concurso, mas como o lugar era grande, todo tempo para deixar perfeito era pouco. 

Então ele começou, pegando o celular e colocando fone de ouvido para se distrair, olhando mais uma vez para as cadeiras vermelhas do palco. 

"Isso não é pra mim" — ele pensou, imagens de Erwin passando pela sua cabeça.

Ele colocou a sua playlist no aleatório.

Sneaky, greedy, money seeking

Always peeping, fucking creeping

Got it on the down low

So you think you always squeaky

What if I had told your mother

Her son was a cruel motherfucker? Ah

"Por que isso combina tanto com o momento?" 

Eren deslizou para o palco, se deliciando com letra da música que qualquer dia, mandaria para o email de Erwin. 

Ele foi para atrás dos bastidores, começando a puxar as cordas e arrumar as cortinas. 

It’s not just me, it's everybody who thinks that you're fucking ugly

When you come and hurt us just so you can get your money

Forced to follow the leader who's being possessed by demons

Ele sentia a vontade de copiar a coreografia da música, mas com os dois ali não seria legal começar a dançar no meio do palco.

Aliás, por que tentaria? Era óbvio que isso não era pra ele.

Complicated, overrated

You're fixated and elated

Can't you see that we're all hurtin'?

If you're not teaching, we're not learnin'

Excuse me, how much are you earnin'?

Eren terminou de arrumar as cortinas e passou para à frente do palco novamente, vendo com desgosto a vassoura e o esfregão que Connie tinha ido pegar para ele.

Ainda estava cedo quando eles começaram, um pouco depois das nove e Eren não estava tão empolgado em manter aquilo até a hora do almoço. Mas mesmo não querendo, ele o fez.

Sua playlist dando a força necessária para aguentar tudo sem sair xingando todo mundo com seu humor tão bom.

As três horas de trabalho foram exaustivas, playlist passando de rock Indie até o pop de Lady Gaga, e um Eren cantando baixinho enquanto tinha o suor escorrendo na testa e nas costas. 

— Eren… — Sasha foi que chamou, quando ele começou subir as escadas íngremes para limpar uma parte do teto. — Já é quase meio-dia, nós vamos para o refeitório. Quer ir conosco? — ela tirava o pano na cabeça. 

Eren deu mais uma olhada para as teias de aranha. 

— Podem ir na frente, eu vou apenas terminar essa parte e já vou. 

E assim eles saíram, deixando Eren sozinho no silêncio ensurdecedor daquele lugar tão grande. Seria assustador, se nos fones não estivessem tocando as músicas que mais gostava. 

Freak out 

Freak out

Freak out

Freak out

Look at me 

Eren começou a cantar baixinho, não havia Connie e nem Sasha para o olharem. Então em cima da escada, com um pano branco e limpando teias de aranhas, ele tentou imitar a nova coreografia de Stupid Love.

A música parecia o fazer se sentir vivo de formas diferentes. Cada música com sua energia, mas dando o mesmo efeito.

Terminando a última teia, ele desceu as escadas e deu um sorriso pequeno. 

Ele só estava nos palcos quando o assunto era a limpeza, nunca seu talento. 

Eren já havia desistido de tentar, mas seu corpo ainda se movia e vibrava em excitação quando se colocava de frente de todas aquelas cadeiras e as imaginava cheias de pessoas.

Era como se algo o chamasse para aquilo, sussurrando em seus ouvidos:

Cante! Cante! Cante!

Dance! Dance! Dance!

Seja você, solte sua voz! Seja o rei que domina esse palco!

Eren nunca esteve tão realizado quando soltou uma nota alta e grave pelo salão vazio, sentindo a própria pele arrepiar com as vibrações da sua voz. Ele fechou os olhos, apreciando eco que tocava com carinho as paredes de mármore e cadeiras de veludo vermelho, um sussurro quase no fim, lhe mostrando de volta do que ele era capaz. 

\-----

Se ele, um homem preocupado com a perfeição um dia lhe dissesse que estava atrasado para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho, provavelmente você nunca acreditaria. 

Levi Ackerman, uma pessoa completamente viciada em perfeição, limpeza e chá preto estava correndo de a pé, atrasado e sem ter tomado café da manhã.

Era mesmo preciso fazer aquele estágio? Ele pensou quando viu a porta de entrada se estender em uma madeira de ébano. Suspirando em alívio, ele abriu as portas de folha dupla como se sua vida dependesse disso e agradeceu mentalmente quando o ar-condicionado jogou um ar geladinho em seu rosto.

Poderia ter um choque térmico? Quem sabe… mas a verdade é que nunca agradeceu tanto por não ter que encontrar seu chefe com uma pizza de suor embaixo dos braços. 

Levi chegou no meio de um corredor, dois lados o fazendo parar para pensar nos outros dias que esteve ali. Estava meio perdido, não se recordava qual o caminho certo teria que tomar para ir ao setor dos advogados, uma vez que aquele prédio era quase infinito. 

Olhando para o relógio de pulso, Levi tomou a decisão mais rápida da sua vida, pegando o corredor da direita sem mesmo notar a placa na parede branca, que direcionava para a ala qual a pessoa desejava tomar. 

Mas ele não se arrependeria no final das contas.

É, definitivamente ele iria perder o estágio logo no primeiro dia! Oh, que beleza. Estava mais perdido ainda, com toda certeza ele pegou o caminho errado, porque não era suposto ter um balcão de vender dentro de um escritório de advogados. 

— Não acredito que vim parar no Great… agh! — Levi praticamente rugiu não sabendo mais se localizar. 

Se o prédio por fora era enorme, por dentro era quase um labirinto. Ainda mais, quando a parte da sala de concertos era muito maior. O Great Hall, era como se chamava e esse nome agora para Levi, fazia o maior sentido. 

Mas espera, se ele bem se lembrava… cruzar o grande salão dava acesso ao outro lado prédio, não dava? 

Só teria que achar a porta de acesso, atravessar o salão de cadeiras vermelhas de veludo e paredes em mármore, e estava tudo certo. Falaria com Hanji e Erwin, explicaria a situação e ficaria tudo ótimo. 

Não seria dez minutos de atraso que iria ferrar com toda a sua carreira de advogado, não era? 

Foi dando quase um giro completo que Levi encontrou mais duas portas de madeira em folha dupla, indicando a entrada para o Great Hall, dando um suspiro e um sorrisinho em alívio. 

Ele olhou para os lado para ver se não tinha ninguém o observando, e nem mesmo soube ao certo porquê. Quer dizer, na verdade sabia. Público tinha acesso a área somente pela entrada oposta pela qual entrou para ir para a ala dos advogados, ou seja, aquele salão não funcionava de dia, porque se funcionassem, Levi já teria levado um sermão por estar entrando naquele horário ali. 

Mas o que ele não esperava, era ser recompensado com todo aquele alvoroço que fez consigo mesmo. 

Levi mal começou a abrir a porta e ouviu um timbre leve acariciar seus ouvidos com maestria. 

Seria um ensaio? Se bem se lembrava, teria algum concurso ou algo do tipo.

Ele abriu mais um pouco, dessa vez com cautela. Se houvesse pessoas ensaiando ali, ele daria meia volta e ia fingir demência. 

Já não bastava estar atrasado, se tivesse que se explicar para um bando de pessoas, certamente iria ter uma síncope. 

Tudo isso era demais para um dia só. 

Foi quando a sua ficha caiu. 

Era uma voz só que soava aos seus ouvidos, doce e melódica, se arredondando perfeitamente às notas graves que vibravam na garganta. Era uma voz masculina, com toda certeza. 

I was born sick, but I love it

Command me to be well

Amen, amen, amen

Quando ele abriu toda a porta, sempre devagar, ele se separou com um cena que com toda certeza ele daria risada, se não fosse pela música que saía da boca daquele garoto que não aparentava ter mais de vinte e cinco anos. 

A calça dobrada até os joelhos e pano branco na cabeça segurando os cabelos que iam até os ombros foram completamente anulados pelo sorriso que ele tinha no rosto, olhos fechado e a pele morena reluzindo para a tênue luz do sol que entrava por uma das janelas laterais.

A cappella tinha um eco lindo pelas paredes mármore, sendo o único som que acompanhava a voz poderosa. 

Levi tinha a boca entreaberta, sem saber esboçar uma reação melhor que aquela que tinha no rosto: estupefato. 

Take me to church

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife

Offer me that deathless death

Good God, let me give you my life

No masters or kings when the ritual begins

There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene

Only then I am human, only then I am clean

Amen, amen, amen

Aquele garoto gesticulava conforme a música, corpo representando toda a indignação que a letra passava. 

Ele era um artista.

Há pessoas que cantam, mas também há pessoas que sentem. E ele sentia, cada nota e cada letras que rolava pela própria língua.

Levi nunca se sentiu tão bobo, nunca foi de apreciar shows ou algo do tipo, mas ali estava ele, esquecendo do seu atrasado, atrás de uma porta vendo um faxineiro cantar. 

"É lindo…" 

Ele respirou fundo, tentando assimilar o show que estava recebendo sem saber. 

Foi quando a última estrofe da música foi proferida e o garoto abriu os olhos e Levi pode jurar que o garoto deu um suspiro triste. E mesmo que já estivesse acabado, o advogado ainda estava com uma mão na porta e olhos fixados no moreno em cima do palco. 

Não podia pôr em palavras o que tinha acabado de ouvir. 

Eren por sua vez, sentia o resto da sua voz ainda ter um fraco eco, olhando para as cadeiras fazia ele suspirou. Sua vida se resumiu à apresentações vazias, na cozinha quando preparava a janta para a mãe e a irmã, ou quando estava focado em fazer um trabalho do curso.

O seu olhar baixo denunciava a tênue tristeza que sentia por nunca conseguir.

Foi quando ele se virou para terminar o serviço e se acreditasse em fantasmas, ele com toda certeza estaria vendo um. 

Um grito nada masculino saiu dos seus lábios quando se deparou com uma figura masculina na porta, vestida de terno e olhos brilhantes, como se visse fragmentos de diamantes lapidados. 

Os olhos eram pequenos, nariz arrebitado e a boca tão bem contornada entreaberta entre a admiração e estupefação. 

Com toda certeza, aquela era uma surpresa atrás da outra. Apesar do grito de susto que o moreno tinha dado, nada o tirou da admiração dos olhos que ele tinha. 

Grande olhos verdes turmalina que brilhavam com a luz do sol. Levi poderia ficar admirando o dia todo. Sim, poderia ser exagero, mas era como ele sentia. Não esperava ser recebido com uma cappella tão linda que foi interinamente cantada por alguém que tinha olhos tão lindo. E sim, talvez estivesse o encarando como um bobo. 

O silêncio constrangedor foi o que caiu sobre o ombro de ambos, um não sabendo lidar com o outro.

Eren se perguntava se aquele homem havia visto ele cantar e se o motivo daquele brilho nos olhos era por aquilo, e Levi se perguntava como iria reagir e sair daquela situação, uma vez que não tinha mexido nenhum músculo para sair do lugar. 

— Você… 

E como se os deuses os ouvissem, uma voz estridente soou alto atrás de Levi e uma mão pesada bateu contra o seu ombro. 

— Leviiiiiiiiii! — a voz feminina gritou, dando um susto nos dois, que olharam alarmados para a mulher de óculos e cabelos castanhos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo bem desleixado. — o que está fazendo aqui, meu xuxu? A sala dos advogados é do outro lado. 

E Levi encontrou Hanji, gritando em seus ouvidos e lhe tirando do transe que estava. 

— Ah, eu… — Levi começou a falar, mas acabou sendo interrompido. 

— Meu querido Eren, o que você está fazendo aqui ainda? Sasha e Connie já estão almoçando. Não é justo que fique limpando sozinho. — falou ela — o que você estava fazendo desse lado? — perguntou ela mais baixo, olhando pra Levi e depois passou o olhar para Eren. — Vamos, Eren? Larga os panos e vêm.

— Eu estava perdido, pretendia atravessar o salão e ir para o outro lado. 

— E porque não fez isso? — perguntou ela, vendo Eren tirar o pano branco da cabeça e começar a descer as escadas laterais. 

— Olá, doutora Hanji. Como vai? — perguntou ele cordialmente, enquanto passava do lado dos dois, tentando esconder a vergonha que começava a se formar em seu estômago. 

— Sem o doutora, por favor. Sabe que sou sua amiga. — Hanji descartou, chamando-os com a mão e começando a guiar Levi pelo caminho certo. — Já se conhecem? 

E um silêncio arrebatador veio. 

— Ué, porque ficaram quietos? 

Levi arranhou a garganta e Eren desviou o olhar. 

No fim, Eren foi deixado na porta do refeitório, Hanji falando freneticamente sobre um caso que Levi iria ajudar a defender e Levi pensativo o tempo todo. 

— Posso saber porque está quieto feito uma múmia? — Hanji perguntou assim que Eren entrou pela porta e deixou os dois sozinhos. 

— Ah… você não tem noção de clima ruim, não é? — Levi perguntou, levando a mão ao pescoço para afrouxar a gravata — Eu entrei naquele salão bem na hora em que esse garoto estava cantando! 

— O que? O Eren cantando? Como assim? 

— Cantando, quatro-olhos! Cantando! 

— Mas…

— Você não sabe? Achei que… 

— Eren é bem fechado, ele não é faxineiro, na verdade ele é nosso secretário, mas ele está ajudando Connie e Sasha por causa do concurso que vai ter. — ela falou, pensativa. — mas nunca imaginei que ele cantava. 

— Ah… 

— Espera, você ficou vendo ele cantar esse tempo todo? 

Levi parou por uns instantes e pigarreou um pouco.

— Sim… 

— Oh, então por isso é que estavam com aquela cara… 

— Acertou, gênio. 

Foi então que um sorriso largo se fez no rosto de Hanji. 

— E ele canta bem? 

Levi a olhou por uns instantes e depois desviou o olhar para a parede branca, lembrando-se perfeitamente do timbre e sorriso. Levi suspirou:

— Demais. 

— Oh, isso é amor à primeira vista? — Perguntou ela com uma gargalhada. 

— Se manca. 

E com várias perguntas frenéticas, Levi finalmente entrou na sala certa, com Hanji em sua cola perguntando detalhes da música que Eren havia cantando. 

Já Eren, entrou no refeitório sentindo que ia entrar em combustão a qualquer momento. Não bastava estar usando o palco sem autorização, ainda foi pego por um advogado – bonito, na sua concepção – que o olhou com olhos brilhantes como aqueles. 

Bem, mas ao que tudo indica ele estava lá por engano. 

A verdade era que não se importava nenhum pouco com a questão de ter sido pego, o que realmente lhe incomodava era que tinha sido visto cantando como se sua vida dependesse da sua própria voz. E talvez dependesse. 

Quando ele se sentou à mesa, uma enxurrada de perguntas foram feitas por Connie e Sasha, querendo saber o porquê de toda aquela demora. Eren engasgou umas duas vezes antes de mentir de dizer que havia mais teia de aranha que o normal. 

Na parte da tarde, ao voltar para o palco e terminar o serviço, Eren não conseguia esquecer a sensação de calor no estômago e toda vez que olhava para a porta na sua lateral, ele conseguia enxergar aquele levava o nome de Levi, os olhos brilhantes e admiração escondida dois pares de olhos cinza-chumbo. 

O mesmo valia para Levi, a reunião parecia coisa vinda de uma dimensão alternativa, nada entrava na sua cabeça. Era como se ele estivesse dentro de uma bolha à prova de som, e nada passava, além do timbre da voz do garoto. Aquele que se chamava Eren tomou sua cabeça em um par de segundos, tirando sua completa atenção em tudo que ele tentava se fixar. 

E quando chegou no fim do expediente, com Eren arrumando sua mochila – que naquele dia ele a tinha levado à toa –, Levi passou junto de mais uns pares de acionistas, um energia os rondando imediatamente, olhos se encontrando e um estranho sentimento de desconforto desceu pela costa de ambos. Foi tanto, que quando já estava na porta, Levi ainda não tinha desviado seu olhar. 

Seus olhos se fixaram nos verdes de Eren. 

Era como se algo os puxassem, e sem que pensasse direito, Levi murmurou baixo:

— Até amanhã, singer boy. 

Eren sentiu uma temperatura quente subir até às suas orelhas e o deixar vermelho como um pimentão, mas ainda assim, ele conseguiu erguer a mão timidamente e acenar de volta. 

\-------

A pior parte daquele dia, com toda certeza, foi chegar em casa explicar cada detalhe do seu dia para Armin sem parecer um desesperado. Explicar também o estranho desconforto no seu peito foi difícil, uma vez que o loiro deduziu uma paixão à primeira vista.

Não, não e não. Não era, provavelmente, e muito menos uma prioridade na sua vida agora.

A última coisa que pensaria era nisso, e não seria um par de olhos cinza-chumbo brilhantes que iria mudar toda sua convicção.

Mas, como se não fosse o bastante, os dias que decorreram àquela apresentação amadora, surgiram apenas para provar o quão Eren estava errado.

A primeira coisa que aconteceu com o moreno no dia seguinte foi Hanji estar lá mais cedo que o normal, bater na sua mesa e dizer com todas as letras que era para ele cantar pra ela imediatamente. Advogado linguarudo.

Ele, então, timidamente soltou algumas notas e frases de Locked out of Heaven, apenas para ser pego de surpresa por Levi novamente, ficar com bochechas e orelhas vermelhas, com uma Hanji pegando o advogado pelos ombros e chacoalhando-o e gritando aos quatros ventos o quanto Eren cantava muito, muito bem.

Depois de receber ameaças de morte, Hanji o largou e Levi, cordialmente, elogiou Eren com toda sinceridade sobre seu talento e perguntou – tocando um pouco na sua ferida – o porquê dele não tentar nada pelo ramo da música.

Eren respondeu que ele não queria gravar algo amador, que mal sabia tocar um violão e playback não era bem o seu estilo. Concursos de TVs estavam fora do seus planos, pois podia levá-lo para longe da sua família e ele não queria aquilo.

Hanji, percebendo o clima de conversação, resolveu desaparecer, entrar na sua sala e deixar que uma possível amizade se desenrolasse daquilo, e por incrível que pareça, foi a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Levi confessou logo de primeira, pegando Eren desprevenido, que ele havia se encantando com a forma que o moreno havia cantando sobre aquele palco e que gostaria de ver novamente alguma apresentação. O moreno logo tratou de raciocinar que ele realmente não havia pensado errado sobre os olhos brilhantes de Levi. Ele havia mesmo gostado.

Tudo isso com Hanji colada à porta do próprio escritório, escutando tudo e com esperança de Levi falar a Eren que ele tocava vários instrumentos, sendo o seu favorito o saxofone. O que infelizmente não ocorreu e ela mesmo teve que interromper para dizer isso.

— O Levi toca vários instrumentos — Hanji colocou a cabeça para fora — Você poderia chamar Levi pra tocar enquanto você canta… assim, quem sabe, um vídeo para o YouTube… ou algo do tipo. Já que o Levi gostou taaaaanto... — Hanji jogou o verde para colher o maduro e recebeu um olhar cortante de Levi, que praguejou vários palavrões internos para a boca aberta de Hanji.

— Sério que você toca?! — e como se algo tivesse tirado completamente a vergonha da sua cara, Eren substituiu seus olhos vergonhosos, por olhos completamente cintilantes e focados na resposta que sairia dos lábios de Levi.

O olhar expectante sobre si, deixou o advogado levemente desconfortável, forçando-o a desviar o olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse as grandes bolas verdes turmalinas.

— Toco. — Respondeu ele, pigarreando para parar de desviar o olhar daquele jeito.

Mas não tinha muito o que fazer quanto a isso.

— Sério?! — Eren pareceu ainda mais animado. Sempre teve vontade de tocar tantos instrumentos, que qualquer um que tocava, automaticamente, virava seu ídolo. Nunca conseguiu aprender mais do que o básico do violão quando criança, porque sua mãe se esforçou ao máximo e pagou por alguns meses de aulas, mas quando a situação apertou quando Mikasa nasceu, ele decidiu largar e deixar o dinheiro que era gasto nas aulas para ajudar na renda da casa. 

— Quais você toca? — ele perguntou, animadamente, sem perceber que Hanji saia novamente, satisfeita com o rumo que a conversa desenrolava.

— Violão, guitarra, arranho um pouco o violino, mas o que costumo tocar mais é o saxofone. — Levi respondeu, não conseguindo dizer nada ao contrário do que aqueles olhos pediam. Era como se Levi já estivesse programado para responder qualquer coisa que saísse da boca do menino.

— Que incrível! — expressou Eren, sem perder o interesse e Levi quase lhe disse que o que ele fazia não era nada comparado à voz de Eren, mas acabou se segurando para não parecer que queria forçar alguma intimidade.

No fim, a conversa continuou com Eren dizendo que sempre quis aprender, mas só sabia o básico do violão, foi então que de dentro da sua sala, Hanji gritou:

— Você poderia ensiná-lo, Levi.

Ah, se Levi pudesse controlar as sombras e matar Hanji silenciosamente, ele faria com toda a certeza desse mundo.

Não é que fosse um problema, mas ele nem conhecia o rapaz, conversou com ele por alguns minutos e… sinceramente, qual era o problema daquela mulher?!

Mas no fim de tudo, depois de quase três semanas de convivência, lá estava Eren, dentro da sua casa, sentado em um dos puffs negros, mãos em cima do colo e um olhar perdido em acanhamento.

A verdade é que, durante toda essas semanas, Levi pode ver bem mais de Eren. Ele não era somente um cantor que escondia seu talento, mas também uma pessoa extremamente inteligente que auxiliava Erwin em tudo o que era preciso, e se fosse ser completamente desnudo sobre sua opinião, Eren provavelmente carregava toda a carga pesada do sobrancelhudo nas costas. Sempre com pilhas de documentos em cima da mesa que dava até pena, todos os slides de apresentação ou novas propostas eram montadas pelo moreno, e isso foi contado quando Hanji decidiu magicamente ir querer almoçar no refeitório dos funcionários e depois várias saídas à cafés próximos do trabalho de ambos, então, conhecendo Eren de perto, todos os seus gostos, sonhos e vontades, Levi concluiu que era alguém com quem valia ter uma amizade mais próxima.

E bem, para Eren não era nada diferente, Levi era alguém que não escondia o que pensava, era direto em tudo o que queria e ainda mais, se surpreendeu quando ele aceitou a proposta de Hanji e lhe convidou para testar o que sabia de violão. Sinceramente? Achava que isso nem tinha passado pela sua cabeça quando Hanji gritou da sua sala. Como alguém que tinha acabado de conhecer iria simplesmente lhe dar aulas? Estranho, mas quando chegou no fim da tarde de uma sexta depois de todas aquelas semanas, Levi saiu do escritório de Hanji, lhe convidou e pareceu extremamente satisfeito quando a resposta foi sim.

A convivência foi de tal forma fluída que Levi não ponderou sobre nada do que parecia normal.

E mal sabia Eren que o motivo de Levi de tê-lo convidado foi simplesmente o brilho nos olhos que Eren possuía.

Nas horas que observava o moreno cansado e atarefado, seu lado piedoso chamou mais alto, e de repente ver o brilho nos olhos de Eren novamente era quase uma vontade própria. Não podia deixar o garoto simplesmente não seguir um sonho por duas ou três aulas de violão.

Assim, quem sabe, ele não poderia decolar sua carreira no YouTube?

Então, foi pelo brilho nos olhos e a chance de ver o garoto se dando bem, que ele chamou.

Levi simplesmente se encantou com aquele brilho desde o primeiro dia que tinha visto, e se fosse para ver novamente, ele sim, daria quantas aulas ele quisesse.

Não era amor à primeira vista, era encanto e somente encanto. E também, confessava que queria vê-lo cantando novamente e quem sabe, cantando junto enquanto ele tocava. E se fosse pensar mais, talvez o ajudar com um primeiro vídeo.

Era isso.

— E então, o que sabe sobre violão e primeiros acordes? — Levi perguntou, assim que entrou no pequeno estúdio que tinha na sua casa, com uma bandeja e duas xícaras de chá preto nas mãos. Depositando a bandeja na mesa, ele pegou as duas xícaras e ofereceu uma a Eren, que aceitou de bom grado.

— Obrigado. — ele agradeceu cordialmente, se deliciando com o cheiro fresco do chá, mesmo que não fosse sua bebida preferida. — então…

E só por aquele tom de voz, Levi já sabia que teria de começar do zero com Eren, mas não o julgaria por isso, até porque ele sabia muito bem como era esquecer ou não tocar por muito tempo.

Com Eren admitindo a sua vergonha de ter se esquecido completamente como se tocava o mais básico do violão, Levi decidiu ter pequenas aulas durante a semana, sabendo muito bem que o único horário disponível era a parte da noite, uma vez que na parte da manhã Levi estava na faculdade e depois do meio dia estava na câmara municipal e ambos saiam só depois das cinco da tarde.

Isso resultou em dias em que Eren ficava tão absorto nas aulas e explicações que a hora voava de forma que os dois nem percebiam.

E agora, na sexta-feira após os sete dias de pequenos ensinamentos, estava Eren, calça de pijama que mal chegava na canela, blusa cinza de manga comprida, sentado no sofá e Levi na cozinha temperando um peixe para ser assado.

Acontece que estava muito tarde e a temperatura lá fora estava abaixo de zero. Ninguém em sã consciência saía de casa numa temperatura daquela, ainda que Levi tivesse carro, a ideia de ter que sair no meio de uma nevasca não era nada agradável na sua cabeça.

— Quer ajuda? — Eren gritou da sala, esperando que Levi respondesse positivamente, mas o que recebeu foi um não bem redondo.

— Só eu preparo minha comida. — gritou ele da cozinha.

É, durante aquelas semanas, Eren pode perceber a tênue mania de limpeza que Levi tinha. Seja onde ele estivesse, aquele cara estava impecavelmente limpo, assim como tudo ao seu redor. E era incrível porque, em todos os anos que Eren trabalhou no Auckland, nunca tinha conseguido manter a própria mesa tão arrumada.

Eren simplesmente rolou os olhos, sabendo muito bem que era exagero.

Ele levantou e foi até a cozinha.

— Eu sou limpinho. — proferiu ele, vendo Levi com um avental rosa e de… carneirinhos…? amarrado ao corpo, tábua de corte em cima da pia de inox e um peixe sendo bem limpo. Entretanto, toda sua concentração para pedir que Levi deixasse ajudar foi por água abaixo para dar lugar a uma risada anasalada. — Por que você usa avental? E porque avental rosa? E porque diabos tem carneirinhos? — uma risada escandalosas saiu da sua boca.

Se o olhar pudesse matar, Eren já estaria mortinho. Mas ele não ligava, uma vez que ver um cara que só usava preto em toda a sua vida, com olhos que poderia matar alguém usando um avental rosa de carneirinhos era hilário demais para ele se segurar.

— Só me diga que isso não foi escolha sua…! — ele se contorceu, colocando a mão na barriga que doía um pouco com a risada.

As bochechas rosadas pela gargalhada e um sorriso, foram o que deram forças para Levi não meter um cascudo no Eren e deixá-lo com um galo na cabeça.

Então, de sobrancelhas enfezadas, ele voltou sua atenção para o peixe, sentindo as próprias bochechas esquentarem um poucos. 

Mas o que podia fazer? Era um presente da sobrinha, não ia negar de usar, mesmo que a garota fosse um pé no saco.

— Aiai…! — o moreno enxugou o canto de um dos olhos, se aproximando por trás de Levi. — é fofo.

— Não diga essa palavra pra mim. — ameaçou Levi, levantando a faca.

— É sério, você é pequeno e ainda coloca uma roupa dessas…! fica uma gracinha!— disse ele, colocando as mãos para trás das próprias costas.

Levi arregalou os olhos.

— Desde quando acha que tem esse tipo de intimidade comigo? — perguntou Levi, agora bem irritado. Falar do seu avental era uma coisa, falar da sua altura era outra.

— Tô vindo na sua casa tem duas semanas e hoje vou dormir aqui. Além de te conhecer há um mês. Acho que é uma amizade válida! — Eren encolheu os ombros.

— Perdeu a vergonha na cara?

— Sim?

Levi se virou exasperado.

— Achei que você fosse o tipo tímido. Estou enganado? — perguntou Levi, interessado naquele rumo da conversa.

— Na verdade, não. — Eren decidiu se sentar em um dos bancos. — acho que, no começo, só foi um choque saber que você tinha me visto cantando. Aquela foi a primeira vez que alguém de fora me viu tão… absorto em mim mesmo. — continuou — acho que por isso que a vergonha de falar com você foi grande.

— E isso passou agora? — Levi perguntou.

— Estou fazendo piadas sobre seu avental e indo passar a noite na sua casa.

Levi deixou escapar um sorriso e os olhos de Eren brilharam.

— Oh, nada mau.

— E você? — Eren questionou, impensadamente.

— Eu? Acho que nunca tive problemas com isso. — ele se voltou ao peixe, cortando-o ao meio para limpar por dentro. — sim, fiquei encantado, você canta muito bem e… foi estranho te ver cantando no meu primeiro dia de estágio.

Ambos riram.

— Você vai pro primeiro dia de estágio pensando em como é um trabalho sério e encontra um cara com calças até o joelho cantando.

— Digamos que fui abençoado.

E um clima confortável caiu sobre eles.

— Não quer mesmo ajuda? — Eren arriscou novamente e Levi se virou com a sobrancelha arqueada. — que? Eu juro que sou limpinho, Levi!

E depois daquilo, mais duas semanas se passaram, aulas e noites sendo passadas juntos e um clima que nenhum dos dois conheciam bem.

Chegava o fim de semana? Levi o convidava para a sua casa e maratonavam Lúcifer, a série preferida de ambos. O que foi um surpresa quando Eren começou a tocar uma das músicas de KALEO que foi usada como trilha sonora e imediatamente reconheceram como uma de suas favoritas.

Nesse meio tempo Eren até esqueceu no grande infeliz concerto. Erwin pedindo para outro funcionário fazer parte da papelada, lhe deu ainda mais esquecimento.

E era claro que no meio de tanta inocência estava Hanji, com um sorriso rasgado cada vez que Eren chegava na segunda feira com alguma blusa que ela tinha certeza ser de Levi.

E se não fosse ela a dar um passo para aquelas cabeças ocas, eles nunca sairiam do "companheirismo para sempre".

Foi então, com uma ideia de maluca, ela convidou para fazer uma apresentação os três, na rua, ao ar livre no meio da feira de Auckland, perto do porto.

— Sem chances! — os garotos responderam em uníssono.

— Mas ninguém precisa saber. — argumentou a morena.

— E como é que não vão saber que somos nós? — Levi perguntou de sobrancelha arqueada.

— Máscaras?

— Ridículo.

— É muito quente.

— Pintura no rosto, então? — arriscou ela.

— E quem vai fazer? — perguntou Eren.

Estavam sentados num café em frente ao Auckland Town Hall. Eren com um chocolate quente, Hanji com um expresso e Levi com um café preto e queijo branco.

— Eu posso tentar. — Hanji argumentou.

— Você não sabe fazer homens de palitinho, quatro-olhos. Além disso, eu não topei nada. — Levi respondeu

— Não acho má ideia, mas se eu não puder ser reconhecido, claro.

— E porque você não iria querer ser? — perguntou o advogado. — quem sabe não aparece alguém para te patrocinar?

— Ah, já deixei isso de lado há tempos. Minha vida está boa do jeito que está. Erwin parou de pegar no meu pé, depois de três anos trabalhando fiz amigos de verdade… — os olhos turmalinas passou pelos dois sentados à mesa. — e agora eu tenho um chato professor particular.

— Vou começar a cobrar, hein.

Os três deram risadas.

— Mas, Eren, mesmo que você não queira isso, não custa nada ir com a gente, certo? Sempre quis fazer isso… — Hanji de repente encheu os olhos d'água. — por favor! Por favorzinho, meu moreno.

Eren deu risada do drama da mulher. Como tinha ficado anos sem ter amizade com ela?

— Eu vou, com essa condição.

— Nem pensar que eu vou deixar essa doida pintar a minha cara. — proferiu Levi.

— Ah, qual é, Levi?! — Hanji falou

E como se fosse uma mágica, por fora do pequeno café passou uma cabeleira loura até os ombros e instantaneamente os olhos de Eren brilharam com a ideia que passou como um flash na sua cabeça.

Levantando da mesa abruptamente ele correu até a porta da frente e abriu, ouvindo o típico sininho tocar e chamou Armin com toda a sua força.

O loiro virou para trás assustado.

— Eren?

— Armin, precisamos de você!

E foi dessa maneira que no sábado, na parte da tarde, estavam lá, Levi com um corvo negro pintado no rosto e um terno branco, Eren um pavão verde-água e roupas mais casuais junto Hanji com um urso pardo no rosto e uma espécie de roupa de colegial japonês.

Armin desenhava e pintava à pincel nas horas vagas, e quando Eren viu ele passando do lado de fora dos vidros do café, era como se ele tivesse passando de câmera lenta pelo seus olhos e a ideia brotou como uma lâmpada.

E agora estavam lá, feira lotada e o nervosismo tomando conta do peito de Eren.

— Não vou conseguir, não! — o moreno murmurou vendo a quantidade de gente passando ao seu redor.

— Vai dar para trás agora? Não é você que me encheu o saco a semana inteira pra fazer isso? — de trás do teclado, colocando os últimos cabos no amplificador, Levi respondeu, olhos fuzilando Eren de tal forma, que o moreno se sentiu uma bolinha de gude.

— Eu sei… é que…

— Relaxa meu moreno lindo. Relaxa! Só se solta e cante. — Hanji se aproximou perto da sua orelha. — se solte do mesmo jeito que há um mês e vislumbre a todos. Assim como você encantou Levi.

As bochechas de Eren esquentaram instantaneamente.

— Hanji…

A mulher de cabelos castanhos se afastou um pouco com um sorriso nos lábios. 

— Conheço o Levi desde pequena, boneco. Ele é bem direto e pouco aberto aos sentimentos, mas como estou sempre com ele, eu meio que… consegui quebrar as barreiras dele? — ela fez uma cara de confusão — bem, isso não importa. O importante aqui é que ele está fazendo seus gostos, coisa que nunca aconteceu nem comigo. Acho que ele tem uma quedinha por você.

Oh, e se fôssemos medir os batimentos cardíacos de Eren…

Os olhos verdes passaram para o homem abaixado terminando de ajustar as últimas coisas do saxofone que ele iria tocar hoje.

— Acho que deveria aproveitar, baby. Não é todo dia que tem um homem como esse está nos seus pés. — e dito isso, Hanji saiu, gargalhada rugindo em sua garganta.

Levi se levantou, dando um pequeno sorriso para si, enquanto dava a volta pelo teclado apoiado no chão da calçada.

— Feche os olhos e finja que está sozinho que tudo vai ocorrer bem, ok? — ele disse e catou o microfone sem fio que estava em cima do amplificador, oferecendo ao moreno. — encante essas pessoas assim como fez comigo.

E se fosse possível, o rosto de Eren estava ainda mais vermelho.

Hanji passou para atrás do teclado, testando algumas notas e Levi pegou o saxofone do suporte.

— Relaxe, baby. — Hanji falou. — um, dois, três…!

E mal terminou de contar e o som de teclado ligado ao amplificador soou alto pelas ruas de Auckland chamando a atenção de algumas pessoa que já os olhavam com bastante curiosidade desde que tinham chegado com os instrumentos dentro do carro de Levi.

Os três dias de ensaio foram pouquíssimos, mas suficientes para Eren e Levi colocarem a voz e instrumentos em completa sintonia e assim que nota de start surgiu pelos dedos de Hanji, a voz do moreno e o som do saxofone entraram em ação, em uma parceria poderosa que logo chamou a atenção de muitos.

They say oh my god I see the way you shine

Take your hand, my dear, and place them both in mine

You know you stopped me dead while I was passing by

And now I beg to see you dance just one more time

Eren se sentia nervoso ao extremo, a música era um tanto complicada e ele se sentia perdido, mas foi olhar para olhos plenos de Levi que de repente uma brisa de calmaria passou e ele fechou os próprios olhos deixando a vibe da música o levar para uma dança sincronizada com as notas e ritmo.

Levi sorriu e sabia que a partir daquele momento Eren daria um show de deixar todos de boquiaberto. Chegando ao um ponto alto da música, Levi brincou um pouco com os movimentos do corpo e rodopiou, arrancando uma risada divertida de Hanji e fazendo com que Eren abrisse os olhos.

E nesse momento ele percebeu a quantidade pessoas que fizeram uma roda ao redor deles, com celulares e câmeras, tirando fotos e gravando vídeos, e o nervosismos atacou novamente o corpo de Eren, que mesmo se forçando a cantar e manter a voz, era perceptível nos seus olhos. Foi então que, em uma atitude arriscada, Levi largou os dedos do saxofone e estendeu a Eren, que de primeiro momento não entendeu. Agora, tocando apenas o teclado, Levi pediu que Eren segurasse sua mão e assim que ele o fez, o advogado o puxou contra seu peito, fazendo o moreno arregalar os olhos com aproximação

— Apenas continue cantando.

A mão de Eren tremia levemente na mão de Levi e quando o advogado resolveu fazer um movimento de dança, piorou mais ainda e a voz deu uma leve estremecida. A platéia nem mesmo percebeu, apenas rugiu e vibrou com o contato dos dois que parecia tão sexy.

So they say

Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh, oh, oh

I've never seen anybody do the things you do before

They say move for me, move for me, move for me, ay, ay, ay

And when you're done I'll make you do it all again

Por que ele tem que me olhar tão intensamente? Eren pensava enquanto via as orbes cinzentas fixas nele a fim de tirar todo aquele nervosismo aparente. Não, não! acho que fico pior com ele me olhando desse jeito.

Levi rodopiou mais uma vez trazendo ele ainda mais perto e a plateia vibrou mais uma vez.

Eren se forçou a cantar.

I said oh my god I see you walking by

Take my hands, my dear, and look me in my eyes

Just like a monkey I've been dancing my whole life

But you just beg to see me dance just one more time.

— Continue dançando.

Àquela altura a plateia gigante que se formou ao redor já havia esquecido o saxofone sem uso em uma das mãos do músico com um corvo desenhado ao rosto e tudo se concentrava à dança improvisada, mas elegante que o casal - na opinião de muitos - fazia naquela calçada em frente ao porto de águas azuis.

Sim, era uma vista linda a se apreciar e com uma apresentação bem caricata e inesperada, era como se algum tipo de hipnose estivesse no ar chamando-os para ficar ali até que tudo parasse de forma instantânea.

E foi desse mesmo jeito que a apresentação parou, gritos da plateia uivando aos ouvidos do dançarinos e o ar parecendo mais rarefeito. A respiração de Levi e Eren era pesada e ambos tinham uma dificuldade de respirar, ainda mais porque estavam quase colados um ao outro numa posição que Levi agarrava com a única mão livre, a cintura de Eren com força. O pseudo-advogado sentia a respiração do secretário quase na sua boca e a proximidade era tanto que por breve instantes seu olhar recaiu sobre os lábios do moreno. E dizer ele era o único que estava assim era uma completa mentira, Eren também não sabia onde fixar o próprio olhar, passeando seus olhos por todo rosto de Levi, desde o maxilar bem marcado até os olhos que tanto lhe encantavam.

A plateia gritou e naquele instante ele souberam que era hora de se afastarem.

Se soltaram e se viraram ao pessoal, dando um sorriso sem graça, como se a plateia soubesse o que eles pensaram naqueles míseros segundos.

— IRRA! Isso foi de arrasar! Mais uma? Por favor! — Hanji gritou do teclado, dando um sorriso rasgado. — Vamos? — ela usou o microfone que estava no suporte do teclado, começando a gritar:

— Mais um! Mais um!

E a platéia acompanhou com direito a palmas e gritos, deixando o pseudo-casal constrangido, que com o número de pedidos, acabou aceitando o desafio de cantar mais algumas músicas.

Pra quem nunca tinha visto aquele grupo musical ou mesmo conhecido algum membro, não era perceptível aoz olhos menos atentos o quão Eren está muito nervoso e sim – ele poderia dizer –, borboletas no estômago.

Não conseguia sequer olhar para Levi, quando este tentava um contato visual, sem que sua bochecha esquentasse ao máximo. Era literalmente impossível.

Cada vez que o olhava, lembrava-se no desejo incumbido lá fundo de se aproximar dos lábios do advogado, da respiração agitada pela dança.

Cada minuto cantando ao seu lado, com aquele terno branco que o deixava ainda mais charmoso, era uma tortura que Eren odiava e amava ao mesmo e ao fim de tudo, ele quase agradeceu a Deus, porque não aguentava mais ficar com tantos sentimentos turbulentos dentro de si e apresentando músicas à várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Ao todo, ficaram quase 2 horas ali, não apenas cantando, mas parte das horas foram pessoas querendo tirar fotos ou fazendo pequenos vídeos, que Levi deduziu serem para o Instagram.

No fim, chegaram no carro era quase noite, pôr do sol laranja banhando o céu de for encantadora e um Eren exausto olhando de soslaio Levi dirigindo com óculos escuros.

— Isso foi tão lindo, Eren. — Hanji comentou — principalmente a primeira música. Vocês foram ótimos. Estou vendo vários tweets com vídeos nossos.

Hanji se encontrava no banco do passageiro, ao lado de Levi, com olhos grudados no celular.

— Vou te marcar em um, moreno lindo.

E assim, Eren recebeu a notificação de Hanji o mencionando em um comentário de um dos vídeos que circulavam pela internet.

A verdade é que estava feliz de várias pessoas reconhecerem seu talento, mas nada que não fosse Levi na sua cabeça, ele não estava contente em pensar.

E foi assim que abrindo o vídeo, ele deu um sorriso meio bobo. Era aquela dança ridícula entre o advogado e ele.

O vídeo terminava bem na hora que eles chocaram seus corpos por uma última vez, na última nota da música. Olhares se encontrando e a surpresa no rosto de ambos.

O sorriso aumentou sem ver que, pelo espelho retrovisor, Levi dava um pequeno sorriso enquanto observava Eren.

Já era hora dos dois resolverem aquilo.

— Hanji. — Levi chamou, baixinho, observando sempre se Eren estava prestando atenção.

— Sim, amoreco? — disse distraída, ainda dando vários rts nas fotos e vídeos.

— Vou te deixar em casa primeiro, pode ser?

— Ué, mas a casa do Eren não é mais próxima…? — perguntou ela, levantando os olhos do aparelho, sem entender.

— Tch. Se estou dizendo que vou deixar ele primeiro é porque sim.

Hanji franziu o cenho até que teve um estalo na cabeça.

— Oh, entendi. — disse ela, com um sorriso enorme.

E assim, sem Eren entender muito bem, Hanji foi deixada primeiro na sua casa com um Eren se perguntando o porquê do sorriso tão grande nos lábios da morena.

Assim que ela fechou a porta da casa, Levi disse:

— Pode sentar aqui na frente, Eren. — ele falou, de virando um pouco para ver todas as reações de Eren.

Eren o olhou desconfiado. Primeiro, ele não havia entendido porque ele deixou Hanji primeiro na casa dela, e não na sua, já que era mais próxima. Agora queria que se sentassem lado a lado.

Seus batimentos aceleraram.

— Tá… — ele falou, ainda de sobrancelha franzidas, abrindo a porta que estava e indo para o banco da frente.

— Ótimo. — falou ele e um silêncio estranho caiu sobre os dois. Levi colocou uma mão no volante e a outra na chave, mencionando ligar novamente o automóvel, mas não o fez, parando e encarando o parabrisa.

Eren observou.

— Não vai ligar o carro? — perguntou, se questionando internamente se Levi havia enlouquecido, ou então... — Levi?

O advogado respirou e engoliu seco.

— Eren… — ele chamou — você gosta de mim? — ele foi direito, Eren engasgou com a própria saliva e avermelhou-se.

— O que? — ele tropeçou nas próprias palavras. Ele não podia ficar tão vermelho, podia?

— Não fala pra mim que só eu senti… — ele se virou para Eren, semblante calmo e relaxado, como sempre foi desde que Eren conheceu. — que só eu senti aquela conexão.

Eren olhou com olhos estupefatos. Não tinha sido só ele. Eren quase tinha infartado com aquela conexão.

— E você acha isso... bom? — Eren arriscou.

Levi sorriu. Um sorriso que quase não se via: dentes a mostra, deixando bem marcado as duas covinhas da sua bochecha.

— Acho ótimo.

E se fosse possível, o coração de Eren acelerou mais ainda, e numa coragem que não sabia de onde vinha, ele respondeu:

— E se eu disser que estou apaixonado… mudaria a resposta? — Eren arriscou mais ainda, colocando toda a sinceridade na sua fala. Ele sabia que Levi gostava que fosse sincero e pra falar a verdade, esse mês que passou ao lado dele foi libertador. E nunca sendo uma pessoa acanhada quanto aos próprios sentimentos, Eren não nada a perder sendo sincero.

As bochechas se deram uma leve corada, mas com a resposta ele pôde saber que podia investir. Então ele se aproximou, lentamente de Eren, levando uma das mãos até a nuca do moreno.

Eren sentiu-se arfar com o toque, mas não recuou. Ao contrário, se aproximou até conseguir sentir a respiração de Levi contra o seu rosto. Seus olhos pousaram sobre os lábios finos.

— E então? — ele perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta. Mas ele queria ouvir.

Então Levi sussurrou:

— Acho perfeito. — seus lábios se tocaram levemente, tirando um suspiro de ambos. Levi sorriu. — acho perfeito… — ele repetiu, colando ambos os lábios de uma vez, Eren fechou os olhos e sentiu a pressão da mão aumentar um pouco, trazendo-o ainda mais para perto.

Um gemido baixo saiu da sua boca, quando a língua pediu passagem e ele aceitou de bom grado, deliciando-se em como ela se movia. Levi beijava tão bem.

Eles se separaram assim que o ar começou a faltar. Levi finalizou com dois selinhos rápidos e Eren sorriu, ainda focando seus olhos nos lábios de Levi.

— Essa é a sua resposta? — o moreno perguntou.

— Sim… — Levi ainda tinha a mão na nuca de Eren, este que usou isso ao seu favor, sem nunca se afastarem muito.

— Se eu disser que gostei, vai me beijar de novo?

E Levi se aproximou novamente, atacando-o nos lábios sem dó. Se o primeiro beijo tinha sido calmo, este estava completamente oposto.

A mão livre de antes foi para a cintura de Eren, apertando. E as mãos de Eren agarraram-se no terno branco, pressionando o tecido quando sentiu os dentes de Levi no seu lábio inferior, em uma mordida gostosa.

Eren devolveu o gesto e Levi gemeu.

Deixando uma das mãos deslizar para a camisa de linho negro, o moreno se deliciou ao sentir parte da musculatura do advogado, ainda que por cima do tecido.

O beijo continuou fogoso até Levi deixar a boca de Eren e descer pela linha do queixo deixando vários selinhos e, aproveitando que estava perto da orelha, deixando ali uma mordida fraca que arrepiou todo o corpo do secretário.

E como se não fosse o suficiente, a boca desceu sedenta para o pescoço e ali se fez diversão, beijando e chupando aquela pele que tinha se pegado desejando várias vezes quando almoçavam juntos e Eren deixava o cabelo num coque com a nuca exposta. Passou a língua e assoprou, Eren gemeu e arfou.

Levi se distanciou, mordendo o lábio inferior e observando como Eren havia fechado os olhos para apreciar as sensações. 

— Se disser que amou, nós podemos ir pra parte de trás do carro. — proferiu, com um sorriso divertido para quando Eren abriu os olhos assustados.

— Credo, Levi. Estamos numa via pública! — ele disse incrédulo, mas dando risada. — vamos pro seu apartamento. — respondeu, não descartando a ideia de aproveitar o resto daquela noite com Levi e não assistindo alguma série.

Levi devolveu o sorriso.

— Tudo bem. — Ele se afastou, ainda mantendo o sorriso no rosto — coloque o cinto, talvez eu ultrapasse alguns semáforos.

Eren gargalhou.

Quando chegaram no apartamento, Levi não pensou duas vezes em empurrar Eren contra porta, assim que fechou a mesma.

Saber que o moreno correspondia a mesma vontade, ele não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de agir como gostava.

Acabou sorrindo, quando no impulso que fez para pegar Eren no colo, o moreno colocou as pernas em volta da sua cintura, devolvendo o beijo fogoso com a mesma vontade.

Apertou-o ainda mais contra a porta, sentindo Eren ondular seu corpo com a ereção que começava a se formar dentro da calça.

Ah, aquele garoto…

Correspondeu com um gemido, quando Eren desceu a boca para o pescoço e deixou ali um chupão dolorido e excitante ao mesmo tempo, e depois voltando a sua boca, sentiu seu cabelo ser puxado com um pouco de força.

Devolveu com um tapa bem forte na nádega direita. Eren gemeu e soltou a boca do advogado.

— Faz de novo… — Eren pediu, peito arfando e mordendo os lábios.

Levi sorriu e o atacou no pescoço, deixando que a mão deslizasse para dentro da calça, apertando com vontade e fazendo Eren gemer novamente.

— Hum… como é bom… — gemeu manhoso, assim que Levi saiu do seu pescoço.

— Eu sei. — respondeu presunçoso, dando seu típico sorrisinho de lado. Eren lhe deu um selinho.

— Vamos pro quarto.

E assim, Levi se desencostou da porta, levando Eren no colo e trocando ocasionais beijo, até chegarem na cama e deixar que o moreno sentasse na mesma.

Tendo os braços livres, ambos trataram de tirar as camisas, cada qual se deliciando com o corpo do outro. Levi não resistiu em avançar com rapidez e fazer Eren deitar de vez na cama, voltando a beijar aquela boca que se viciou em tão pouco tempo.

Eren gemia baixo de si, ondulando seu corpo com o tesão que sentia e por vezes fazendo os membros se tocarem cada vez mais afoitos.

Era demais.

Aquela conexão era demais para ambos deixarem dentro de si.

Foi com esse pensamento que Levi concluiu que não podia esperar mais, se afastou e com certo desespero, começou a desabotoar a calça sob o olhar de desejo de Eren.

Quando estava terminando de baixar o zíper, Eren colocou a mão sobre a sua.

— Deixa que eu faço. — e mordendo os lábios, Eren se arrumou na cama, ficando de 4 e com o rosto bem perto da calça desabotoada e Levi de joelhos na cama.

Usando apenas uma mão, o moreno abaixou a calça e a cueca boxer se uma vez, vendo o membro já avermelhado pelo pré-gozo, pular pra fora em toda sua "glória". Mordeu os lábios novamente.

Levou a mão até o membro, pegando com delicadeza e vendo Levi olhar de cima e arfar. Aquele olhar dominante sobre si… o fazia estremecer.

Masturbou-o por algum tempo, sentindo o tamanho e a textura com a mão. Ele pulsava e Eren salivava cada vez mais para pôr na boca.

E assim o fez, deslizando a língua para deixar bem molhado e enfiar bem fundo na garganta. Quando julgou suficiente, meteu na boca, deslizando lentamente, relaxando a garganta e testando até onde podia ir.

Levi gemeu alto e segurou com força no cabelo castanho. Eren continuou movendo a cabeça, devagar, testando as águas e fazendo Levi morder os lábios em satisfação.

Essa boca…

— Hum… — Eren testou gemer e o resultado foi mais um gemido grave e bem audível. Seu corpo estremeceu e ele acelerou boca.

Era tão bom ver Levi por cima, aquela expressão monótona saindo do seu rosto e indo para uma deliciosa expressão de prazer.

Prazer causado por mim. Ah merda…

Ele acelerou ainda mais, usando a mão para cobrir o pequeno local que não alcançava com a boca.

Quero mais, quero mais do seu gosto…

— Hum…

— Ah, Eren… chega… — Levi murmurou — não quero terminar assim…

Sabia que tinha estado perto de um orgasmo, mas não era assim que queria terminar. Ainda queria provar Eren de quatro, ou qualquer outra posição que lhe desse vontade.

Foi dessa maneira que Eren deixou o membro deslizar para fora da boca e com um sorriso, se virou, se colocando de quatro para o lado o oposto, enquanto Levi se recompunha.

— Não vai vir?

— Tire a calça. — Levi ordenou, assim que ficou mais calmo.

Eren o fez, aproveitando pra tirar a cueca e se masturbar um pouco. Estava duro há um tempo e só aquele contado fez com que gemesse deliciosamente.

Levi mordeu os lábios.

Assim que Eren tirou a calça e voltou a ficar de quatro, não resistiu em meter mais um tapa ali e deixar uma mordida.

Eren gemeu seu nome.

E fazendo como Eren, Levi quis testar as águas, beijando devagar cada pedaço da bunda de Eren. Deixando nas entrelinhas o que queria de verdade.

Eren já voltava arfar que nem antes, movendo os quadris com vontade de ter Levi o lambuzando, a mão nunca tinha parado de masturbar e aquilo já não era suficiente.

— Deixa de enrolar, Levi… — pediu em tom manhoso, sentindo o corpo arrepiar com o contato rápido que a língua de Levi teve com sua entrada.

— Hum… será que merece? — perguntou, roçando os lábios bem próximos.

Não esperou que Eren respondesse e meteu a língua sem dó.

— Ah… — o gemido foi alto e acabou perdendo a força dos braços. — Ah merda… Levi…

Levi continuou a judiar da entrada com sua língua, chupando e por vezes forçando o músculo para entrar e a única coisa que Eren podia fazer era gemer e gemer, não aguentando o quanto aquela língua o fazia estremecer.

Quando Levi resolveu misturar os dedos juntos, Eren ficou uma bagunça. Começando a rebolar o quadril naqueles dedos tão habilidosos que, tão rápido quanto entrou, achou sua próstata fazendo-a quase gritar.

Levi se deliciou com cada expressão e gemido, guardando tudo.

E quando julgou suficiente, ajeitou sua postura, mas sem retirar os três dedos de dentro, ainda assaltando sua entrada com estocadas fortes.

— Posso entrar? — Levi perguntou, apenas por precaução.

— Você está com… — Eren arfou — três dedos em mim… acho que nem deveria perguntar.

Dando uma risadinha, Levi retirou os dedos e saiu da cama, apenas para ir até um gaveta pegar uma camisinha. Preferia isso do que perguntar se Eren tinha alguma doença.

Assim que colocou, se posicionou atrás de Eren, introduzindo o pênis devagar para não machucar.

E ah, se na boca tinha sido uma delícia… aquilo definitivamente era muito melhor. Eren não se impediu de gemer assim que estava todo dentro.

Levi sorriu satisfeito e debruçou sobre o ouvido de Eren, começando a deixar beijos estalados e molhados. Fez um primeiro movimento.

— Ah… tão apertado… quente…

Outro movimento e Eren gemeu novamente.

— Hum... ah... pode continuar.

E depois daquilo, foi uma sinfonia de gemidos e grunhidos de prazer. Estocadas fortes que faziam Eren salivar com a sensação.

O cantor não pôde contar quantas vezes Levi maltratou sua próstata, fazendo sua entrada convulsar em prazer.

— Ah… isso, mais forte! Fode! Fode! — Eren gemia lasciviamente e Levi não estava muito melhor do que isso, tendo que apertar a bunda de Eren várias vezes para suprir o desejo.

— Ah, isso…

— Eren…

E não precisou muito mais para ambos chegassem a um orgasmo maravilhoso, com Eren sujando o lençol branco e Levi com estocadas erráticas.

Assim que normalizaram suas respirações, Levi deixou o membro escorregar para fora de Eren, tirou a camisinha e deu um nó, jogando para fora da cama. Eren caiu de bruços dando uma risadinha.

— Eu transei com meu professor de música! — um sorriso enorme brotou nos seus lábios. — sempre quis dizer isso.

— Tanta coisa pra pensar e você vai pensar nisso? — Levi não segurou a gargalhada.

— É um fetiche sexy, ora.

— Hum… — Levi se sentou na cama, ao lado do moreno, levando a mão até os cabelos castanhos e fazendo um carinho. — podemos testar qualquer, afinal, temos uma sala de música ali no lado.

Eren sorriu e mordeu os lábios.

— Vou adorar.

\------

Eren acordou sentindo a luz do sol batendo na cortina do quarto e o peso quentinho do braço de Levi sobre a sua cintura. A respiração calma na sua nuca, denunciava que ainda estava dormindo. Eren sorriu feliz.

Tinha que admitir que conhecer Levi foi a melhor coisa da sua vida. Nunca iria imaginar que um mero acaso, iria acarretar naquilo.

Se ajeitou mais no abraço matinal e, iria fechar os olhos, quando notou um papel sobre a mesa de cabeceira que estava quase do seu lado. 

Forçando a vista para tentar ver o que estava escrito, viu que havia algumas coisas rabiscadas que pareciam algumas notas. Sim, notas, ele identificou.

A curiosidade falou mais alto. 

Com algum cuidado, ele se esticou um pouquinho para alcançar a folha e com cuidado, a pegou para não fazer barulho. Rodando a folha até achar o lado certo, Eren se surpreendeu a ver que era a letra de uma música. 

I was there when you fell from the clouds

And landed in the desert

There was a thunder inside of my heart

There was a wonderful pleasure

And like a stallion racing the rain

You rode on the back of my bike

I knew from the song that you sang

You were my lover for life

Oh, there's no time to sleep

Oh, living in a dream

So take me to the paradise

In your eyes

Green like american money

You taste just right

Sweet like Tennessee honey

And we can run away

Swimming in the sunlight everyday

Paradise in your eyes

Green like american money

Embaixo da letra havia escrito em letras cursivas: para Eren. 

Seu estômago revirou em borboletas.

Não podia pôr em palavras o que estava sentindo. O que poderia dizer? Aquilo… aquilo era demais… 

Eren se sentiu um bobo. Um completo bobo, com um sorriso bobo, uma atitude boba e com um sentimento bobo borbulhando no peito. 

Ele mordeu o lábio e deixou a folha na mesa novamente e se virou para Levi que ainda dormia tranquilo. 

O abraçou com força, não ligando nenhum pouco para reação sonolenta e desajeitada do mesmo. 

— O que foi que… — não teve nem tempo de falar, porque Eren o atacou com um selinho nos lábios, depois outro e outro e outro, até se cansar.

— Bom dia e… obrigado? — ele disse — não importa. Levi… você foi literalmente a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Obrigado. 

Levi sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, um frio na barriga, mas ainda sem entender do que se tratava. 

— É… o que...

— Eu vi a letra e não resisti. — Eren percebeu sua confusão. — a letra é tão linda… e, nossa eu não sei o que dizer… 

— Oh… — agora sim, suas bochechas ficaram em tom de vermelho vivo. 

Eren sorriu e o abraçou novamente. Levi retribuiu, sentindo os braços trêmulos pela vergonha.

E agora, Levi se sentia como Eren naquele dia. Sem jeito algum, mas feliz. 

Definitivamente, fãs um do outro.


End file.
